Release
by Jess J
Summary: Sequel to Form, post-Hybrid War. One night while in town, Michael decides it's time to finally finish what he and Selene started in the tunnels below not that long ago. Please r&r!


Author's note: Well, after all the positive reviews for Form and the requests for a sequel (and never-ending begging from a good friend, you know who you are), I ending up writing this story. I actually wrote it a good long while ago, because I knew basically how Hybrid War ends, but wanted to wait until I finished Hybrid to post this, since it does contain some big spoilers. But, since Hybrid is almost over, I decided to go ahead and post it here. But there are some spoilers for the end of Hybrid, just to warn you. And if you have not read it or Form, go read them first. Or else this won't make much sense most likely. Also, this contains smut, so don't say I didn't warn you beforehand. It's R for a reason. Anyway, I hope all of you enjoy this sequel to Form, and please, please review!!

Disclaimer: I own basically nothing. Except the plot. But everything else belongs to Sony, Kevin Grevioux, Danny McBride, and Len Wiseman, etc. I mean no copyright infringement, just playing around with some interesting characters. Please don't sue me. Savvy?

******************************

****

RELEASE

The rain fell on him, soaking his clothes and freezing his skin. He looked over at Selene, marveling at how different she looked in semi-normal clothing. Erika had made her borrow some clothes, insisting she did not need to draw attention by dressing like a dominatrix in public.

So here they were, he in jeans, a black shirt, and a jacket, she in fitted midnight slacks and a peasant style silver blouse, complete with bell sleeves. It looked normal on Erika, just plain odd on Selene. But certainly beautiful. She looked softer, more feminine, yet her eyes and bearing still belonged to a warrior.

They headed back to the Metro station. They were going to meet the others at one of the safe houses, where the car was parked. Erika had wanted to go shopping for baby supplies, and had convinced Sonja to join her. So of course, Lucian and Marcus had to come as well, considering they would not let their wives leave Ordoghaz without them to make sure they were safe.

Then Michael and Selene had been wanting to get out for a bit, feeling trapped inside the huge mansion. And now, they were on their way back after seeing a movie. They had actually gone on something resembling a date.

Nearing the station, Michael suddenly had an idea, as he watched Selene try not to shiver while the rain poured down, the cold air making the water colder. Pulling her behind him, ignoring her questions of where they were going and what was he doing, he led her back to the alley that led to the part of the tunnels below where he had almost let the beast win a little over two weeks ago.

He had wanted to let the beast win, had wanted to make love to her, be the dominant one for once, take control. He had wanted Selene moaning against him, instead of making him moan for her. The beast had wanted to come out, but he had forced it back down. He was still frightened of that part of himself, still unsure of it. Still content with letting Selene take the lead.

But not anymore.

Michael looked at Selene when they reached the manhole, his eyes meeting hers. He could see she knew what he was thinking, and he pressed his hand against her mouth, showing her there would be no argument.

They both went through the manhole, dropping down into the tunnel. Once in the safety of the tunnel, away from the eyes of the humans above, Michael let himself give in to the beast, the desire he had been having since the night he almost gave in. He unbuttoned his shirt, surprised when Selene helped him take it off.

"Go on, change," she told him, her eyes heated. She watched as he let the change come over him, his skin stretching as his skeleton grew slightly, his fangs elongating and his claws growing. Now jet black stared at her, lust running through them both.

Michael reached over, stopping Selene from taking off her blouse. "No, my way," he growled softly, and he was pleased to see the sound made her shudder. He pushed her against the wall, careful not to hurt her, and leaned down to kiss her.

Selene moved her fingers over his arms to his shoulders, then down his back , her nails clawing at him. She pushed herself against him, grinding eagerly, wanting more. But she had made him wait too many times for him to give in to her physical pleas.

He growled into her at her ministrations, then trailed down her neck, his fangs grazing her skin, pressing as far as he could without breaking it. His palms pressed against her sides, moving up and down them, taunting her almost. She moaned and whimpered, and he growled again, pleased he could elicit those sounds from her.

Fire seemed to course through them both, raw lust and open love finally present during their foreplay, finally free as they clawed and kissed and ground against each other, imitating the ancient dance of lovers, not yet partaking in the act itself.

Instinct kicked in and the beast finally decided he'd had enough waiting and he removed the rest of their clothes, Selene still and allowing. He could see it in her eyes, she was enjoying being the one at his mercy, not giving it to him.

He growled loudly, then kissed her again, his fangs grazing her tongue now. The beast wanted release, he wanted release. It was himself, not some alien inside him, not Lucian's memories, simply himself, that had been longing and yearning for this. He was ready to accept that now.

And so was she.

And they did.

He stared at her, pressed against the cold, hard wall of the tunnel, her pale skin completely exposed, her form pushed against his almost bestial one. She nodded, and he finally took the plunge, letting himself go completely. Into her.

Michael roared as he entered her, finally where he wanted to be. He stood completely still for several moments, staring Selene in the eye, breathing heavily. Then, he moved. He moved slow, watching Selene as she closed her eyes and pushed against him, eager for that burning feeling, the one that brought release and relief.

"Michael," she whispered, and he nodded, making his pace faster, harder. They groaned and growled, biting and nipping and licking at each other madly as they moved together. Selene pressed against him, trying to gain control and make release come quicker, but Michael refused to give up control.

He wanted to make her come, and he wanted it to be when he desired it, not when she did. He was in control this time.

"Patience," he growled, and she moaned in protest, but said nothing more, letting him stay the dominant one. Michael sped up his movements, grinding into her hard and making them both begin to shudder as splendid release came closer and closer, fire building within them, scorching them like the sun's harsh rays.

"Now," Michael whispered in her ear, his voice gravelly and his lips brushing against her ear. He felt her shudder almost violently, and he roared again while she screamed, her climax in synch with his for probably the first time. They slowed their movements until coming to a stop, their breathing labored gasps. Their bodies were heated and burning, comfortably on fire now. 

Selene kissed him fiercely, then sighed reluctantly. "They're probably waiting for us."

"Yeah."

"We should go."

"Yeah."

Michael swiftly changed back to human form, and they dressed quickly.

"We should do this more often."

"Oh yeah."


End file.
